


Space Hammer

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [82]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster stumbles on Mjolnir. And she...picks it up.</p><p>For Sif, who Odin left to oversee his great plan, this does not bode well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello--
> 
> This is another piece over from Tumblr.
> 
> I don't think it comes with any specific warnings. It is an AU.

The plan, quite simply, did not go according to plan.

Mjolnir was in the middle of the Midgardian desert, practically deserted. Midgardians shouldn’t be capable of lifting and moving it, regardless.

And then this Midgardian mortal women stumbles in, looks rather surprised, and _picks_  up Mjolnir.

Heimdall knows he has bad news to report.

* * *

They send Sif. Sif knows she gets sent not for her great skills as a warrior–how much power can it take to take down one mortal Midgardian, even if they can lift Mjolnir?–but because Odin trusts her not to go to Thor, not to ease or lift his banishment. The Warriors Three would give into their friend, but Odin has plans for him.

And, as always, she has to hold the responsibility amongst them all.

It’s not hard to find the mortal, who is in her vehicle, the weapon on the seat beside her. Her assistant seems to be in the back, rolling her eyes and distracted.

Sif swoops in front of the car.

It packs a punch when it hits.

* * *

Sif escapes the healing place they bring her to and finds the mortal once more.

“You,” she demands, mouth gaping.

“Me,” Sif says. “You thought a hit like that would hold me down?”

“A truck?” she asks. “Yeah, gets most people.”

“Don’t forget the taser,” the assistant adds.

“Look, if you’re looking for money…”

“I’m here for the weapon. For Mjilnor.”

“For the space hammer?” The assistant asks.

“Darcy. We are _not_  calling it the space hammer.”

“Well it came from _space.”_

 _“_ I am here for Mjolnir,” Sif says. It may very well be the worst thing she’s ever been forced to say–and she deals with the Warriors Three on a regular basis–”The Space Hammer.”

“Yes!” Darcy crows. Then she pauses. “Mew-what?”

“Mjolnir,” Sif repeats. “Give it over, and I will leave.”

“No way,” the woman says, stepping in front of it. “Not in a million years. You have any idea what this thing is worth to science? How much it can prove, what it has left to tell us? You’re not touching it.”

Sif pushes past her and goes to grab Mjolnir. Except it won’t move.

She frowns, brow furrowing. She assumed the trip to Midgard broke its ancient enchantment, and that is how the mortal stumbled on it.

But Sif still cannot lift it. Which means…

The mortal must be…worthy?

Sif eyes the woman in a new light. “It seems we have a change of plans,” she says. “I am Sif, ancient warrior, current guardian of the…Space Hammer.”

“Jane Foster,” the woman says. She hesitates. “Can I assume you’re planning on sticking around?”

Sif smiles. Her smile is known to scare men. Foster just tilts her head a bit. “You assume correctly.“


End file.
